The Butterfly Effect
by TheWorldTimeForgot
Summary: A boy is accidentally reaped by a grim reaper. In order to make thing right, he places the boy's soul in a new body. However the insertion of the boy will change history, because with a slight nudge, anything can change. Please don't read this Version. Read the Remake. This one is just plain embarrassing. Why it has more favorites and followers is beyond me.
1. Death's mistake

**Hello, and I am the World time forgot. This is a new self insert that I am making. I'd you like it, then please review. I'd you don't, then still do so.**

**Now for the disclaimer.**

**I do not own anything, and Intelligent systems can ask for this to be taken down at any time.**

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" A disembodied voice murmured. The world was pitch black, and the only thing around him was nothingness.

"You have died, and are awaiting judgment."

"Is there any reason why I don't have a body?"

"Did I forget to mention you died, Luke Heartwell?"

"Huh?"

"Luke Heartwell, Asian, captain of the Kendo team, black belt, plays the cello, don't think you can sneak out of this one. By lying or by skill you will not escape death. Get used to it. Cry all you want. Nothing is going to change. And if I hear a request for a goddamn chess board, you are going down."

"My name is Luso."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly the world became bright, and a strange man dressed in a suit appeared before him. In his right ear was a small dark blue earpiece.

At the same time, his own body was being formed from the dust surrounding the area. It was extremely relieving to see your body reform, and have the ability to move. Existing as a voice was very frustrating.

"Explain yourself, Luke or Ludo, or Luso, or whatever your name is."

"Can you explain why it took so long to get a body first?"

"I need to see your body to read your body language, I don't want to make a hasty judgment. Repeat what you just said mortal!"

Luso stretched out his arms, and said "My name is Luso, Luke is my neighbor, Although I do practice swordsmanship as a martial art, I am only a red belt not a black. I don't play the cello, but I do play the Violin."

The businessman was silent, scouring for any trace of the boy lying.

Then he screamed and put his hands on his head.

"I reaped the wrong soul! What will happen to me! My boss is going to kill me! Oh crap! I'm going to be fired!"

"Wait you REAPED the wrong soul? You're a grim reaper?"

"Angel of death is the corre-"

The boy started to choke with laughter, and eventually fell on floor.

"The grim reaper, wears a pinstriped suit, and is worried about his boss killing him!"

The man started to grow red in the face and shouted, "shut up! Don't you see? You died early!"

Luso shrugged and said, "So? You cut out my soul, and you most likely can stick it back in my body right? It's not really that big of a deal right?"

"Are you really going to be flippant with death? My lord in heaven, make the humans more polite! The problem is, Luke Heartwell was supposed to die in a car accident!"

"I don't have a license! I'm fifteen! My parents didn't want me to get a permit!"

"That isn't the problem nitwit! The problem is that I already set up the accident to happen! Here! I'll show you!"

The reaper snapped his fingers, and the pure white scenery changed to an image of a street. His mother's sedan was smashed into a blue Prius, the front bumper crumpled. The window in front of the driver was shattered by the apparent driver, and the broken glass lay across the front side of the broken car.

Floating around like a ghost, Luso examined the area around the crash site. The mere sight instantly banished the good feelings away.

"My body! Where is my body!"

Covering his face with his right hand the grim reaper pointed at a tree thirty feet away from the crash site.

As Luso looked at the bloody heap which used to hold his soul with dismay. The reaper started to mumble.

"Head turned back 176 degrees, arms broken, ribs crushed, broken and scattered into various organs, heart and spleen ruptured, and digestive tract exploded. Although I can place a soul in a body, that thing isn't going to hold one any time soon."

Luso grabbed the grim reaper's collar and started crying and screaming simultaneously.

"My body! What the hell are you going to do! Jerk! I am going to choke you to death by your tie!"

"Hey stop it! Stop it! I can put your soul into a new body, stay calm!"

"Calm! You sent my body driving in a car at god knows what speed-

"184 miles per hour. Without a seat belt." The reaped interrupted.

"And made it look like that! And you want me to be calm!"

"Like I said! Wait! Just stick around with me, and when a millionaire or someone like that is assigned to me I can stick you in his body."

" I don't want that" Luso said crying. "I want my body."

"Nothing I can do about that sir. I promise you I'll do my best though."

"I, will smack you in the face with all my might right now Reaper. This is for my body!"

Luso pulled back his fist and prepared to sock the reaper in the nose.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" He said while slipping on a pair.

Luso's grip on the reaper's collar tightened.

"Oh you would."

Suddenly, Luso started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh what is the point? Nothing is going to change. I can't change anything by hitting you. Just find me a damn good body."

"I'll get you the greatest one!"

"Agreed!"

Suddenly the reaper's headset vibrated.

"Hold up, I got to take this call."

Luso backed away, and waited as the Reaper started to pale, stutter and mumble as he spoke with the person on the phone.

"We have a problem."

"What!?"

"Inspection, my boss declared a random inspection of the workers to make sure we aren't soul smuggling."

"What is the punishment?"

"A thousand years of suffering. And I lose my job. What are you going to do about my job jerk!"

"They can replace grim reapers that easily?"

"There are more reapers than you can count. We do have to manage every death. I can be replaced as fast as a McDonald's employee. It just pays better, and I get dental, don't forget dental."

"When is the inspection?"

"At lunch time. I have three possible candidates for you to chose from before inspection starts. Keep in mind that I have to take them in the manner recorded."

Luso covered his face with his hands.

"Alright tell me"

The reaper searched through his pockets and pulled out a Smartphone. He scrolled through a list on the screen and said, your options are a homeless man, who gets stabbed in the street, a citizen of the red light district who... Let's skip that option actually. There is a third option but the world that particular death is in is completely different."

"Those aren't really great options. What is the third?" Luso said with a frown.

"You mentioned you can wield a sword right?"

"Yeah, I can."

The angel of death sighed, and said "Then you have a chance, there is a bandit who died from a fever in the parallel universe of Ylisse. It's an medieval world, and on the brink of war. If you want I can give you that body but there will be a huge culture shock. No electricity, less technology, so on so forth."

Luso nodded, "Will I be able to speak the language?"

"Yes, if the previous person was able to then you will. The data transfers."

"I'll do it."

"I'll get the necessary materials. I'll send you there, check out the body."

Space and time were once again warped, inverted and broken to pieces. The road on which the lost soul was standing on vanished and was replaced by a rudimentary camp on the forest.

A series of tents were haphazardly placed around a series of trees, and a cluster or men were conversing amongst themselves, most complaining about insects or the humid weather.

One man, evidently the leader of the group turned to a man wearing a pointed wizard hat, and said "My friend, tell me how this war cry sounds, does it sound like a bandit's. Or how about this laugh? Does it sound perverse and dirty enough to be a barbarian?"

The man then proceeded to laugh in a disgusting manner. It was so realistic that the man in the hat flinched and took a step back.

The man said, "It's perfect leader, those Ylisseans will be sure it's a disgusting bandit. But I have one question."

"What is it Issaic?"

"Why is Gangrel doing this? If he wants a war, then why not just send in the army and strike? Is there a reason he has us attack ordinary people?"

The leader of the bandits looked at his feet and groaned.

"I don't know. But it is not my concern Issaic. I am more worried about the soldiers that are suffering due to this strategy. We can't have any clerics, so we are all suffering. We are almost out of vulneraries and Matt is almost dead. His fever is picking up. If we had just one damn healer this wouldn't be happening!" The leader of the bandits lifted up a tent flap, and showed Issaic something.

Luso drifted over to where the bandits were walking and peered inside.

A brown haired man was gasping in pain, his face completely red from heat. He groaned slightly and rolled on his side. In Luso's opinion, the soldier was tall, and strong. But all the strength in the world was useless against a disease.

"I don't think he will last much longer sir."

"Call the men together, let's raid early. We need some vulneraries."

The magician nodded, and started to rally people together in the center of the camp.

As they were doing so, Luso drifted over to the feverish man and waited.

"Matt I think right?" The spirit asked softly.

"God? Naga? Grima?"

"Don't worry it isn't so bad." The grim reaper said while materializing into the dimension.

"Reaper!"

The reaper gently touched the swordsman on the face and said, "rest in peace, Matthew. You have done enough for Plegia."

And with those words the man's eyes closed and he died with a smile.

"How come he died so peacefully, and I died like that?"

The reaper glared at Luso for a few seconds and turned away. He removed a small marble from his front pocket and rolled it around in his right hand.

"What is that?"

"Aum staff crystal. It will link your soul to this body until it accepts it. If it breaks before your soul is accepted, you die. If you plug it into someone after you are done using it you can bring someone back to life. This thing is freaking expensive, two months of my pay, and only be used twice so be careful what you do with it after your soul is accepted."

"Understood."

"Good luck Luso, sorry about screwing up."

The reaper slipped off the Myrmidon shirt and pushed it into the man's chest. A quarter of the dark blue crystal poked out of the man's chest after it was inserted, and after it was, Luso touched the crystal.

And once again Luso had control of a body.

A new adventure was beginning. And a whole new story would awaken. The butterfly's wings had flapped, and the tempest was well on its way.


	2. A New Body, A New Sword

**Ok, I am starting to believe that there is a conspiracy against me. whenever I post, within thirty seconds another story or twenty post, sending it to the bottom of the list. Just kidding, I don't actually believe in that but it always seems to happen...**  
**Anyways, be sure to review, and enjoy the story.**  
**I don't own anything, all credits go to Nintendo.**

**About the style of the story, this will be flipping back and forth from comedy and seriousness. Sometimes, you will have to put up with my awful sense of humor, other times, my bad fight scenes. Tough.**

**Welcome to the second chapter of the Butterfly effect.**

* * *

"UUWAAAAGGHH!"  
The first experience he felt in the body of the bandit was pain. It was a track record Luso had no intention of keeping. However, despite that sentiment, he could do nothing against the fever that had killed Matt, was still raging within him setting his skin aflame. If Luso died from this, he swore he would at least punch the damn reaper twice. Luso rolled off the side of the bed and vomited, pieces of hardtack not properly digested was scattered among the pool of bile. He coughed again, but instead of vomit, out came blood.  
The man in the pinstriped suit wrinkled his nose then walked over and touched Luso on his back. A dark blue wave of energy rippled across his back, destroying the pathogens infecting his body.  
"That's the last favor I can do for you Luso, make sure you are used to that body before you fight or swing a sword. A mercenary that trips in battle is useless."  
Luso nodded in thanks as he watched the ethereal reaper vanish into thin air. With the sickness gone, he was feeling better, but waves of nausea were still reverberating in his body. For about two minutes he stared into the tent ceiling wondering what he was going to do now in the strange new world.  
Luso turned over and started to push himself up to his feet, and faced the world beyond the medical tent.  
The call for adventure beckoned him forth as well as the curiosity of a new world. Luso took running strides towards the daylight streaming in.  
"Yow!"  
And promptly slammed his face onto a pile crimson bandages that were used for cuts.  
Rubbing the dust and blood out of his eyes, Luso cursed "Damn it! This person's legs are longer than mine."  
He once again stood up, took three steps forward, and promptly tripped again, leading into a barrage of cursewords, and shouting.  
"Ugh, healthy body, healthy mind and I can't walk. What a great day this is turning out."  
Stumbling forward, he walked out of the tent. The ability to walk, then run, slowly became a part of him as he tripped his way through the camp.  
_'Go to the left.'_  
His instincts-no memories, screamed as he wandered. And so he did, and came across a tent with the name Matthew stitched onto the side.  
Within the tent was a single suit of leather and iron armor. One that was form fitting, and outfitted with a small shield on the left arm.  
It had lying on top of the armor was a small note that said, "Matt, The boss and the rest of us bought this for you. You always were complaining about how Myrmidons had no protection from weapons. I polished it. So if there are any scratches, then it was my fault. Sorry.  
Sincerely Issaic."  
After reading it, Luso threw it besides the suit of armor. The boy slid the suit on slowly, making sure all the joints functioned. The armor fit perfectly, with every movement the suit followed.  
A sense of guilt washed over him as he tested the armor. This wasn't really his. After all, it was supposed to be the property of the one who died.  
Lying next to the bunk in the tent was a sheathed katana.  
_Killing edge_ a soft voice corrected.  
Luso shook his head, it was most definitely a katana.  
_'Killing edge'_ The voice insisted again.  
Deciding that arguing with nonexistent people was pointless and stupid, Luso unsheathed the sword so the shimmering steel blade glistened in the sunlight. Slowly but surely he practiced for about ten minutes by himself, until his movements did not result in him hitting himself. Any glancing blows he did were deflected by the armor he was wearing.  
He would have spent more time if he didn't hear footsteps pounding from the forest behind him. Footsteps of a girl, attempting to escape.

The foliage of the forest tore apart, as a village maiden dashed into the camp, followed by a burly man covered in a wolf skin.

"I've got you!"  
"Help!"  
"_- Its- Rolan-axeman-Ally-Dislikes me_" The voice whispered to Luso.  
The boy stood frozen for a few seconds, as the barbarian gripped the girl by her shoulder. Could he fight the man? Was he strong enough? Coordinated enough? And even so, could he kill another man?  
That isn't a man, it's just a wolf, a beast, Luso thought to himself. It was just a delusion, but it comforted him slightly.  
"Help me! Pleas-" The girl begged the swordsman.  
"Let her go." Luso said adamantly.  
" That isn't right Matt. She's a Ylissean, one of the people who killed your father and mine. Come on, don't you want revenge?" The bandit said while feeling the captured girl.  
"I would sooner join the Ylisseans than do such an act. Let her go!"  
"You are welcome to join them Matt, then I can kill you without the commander being angry. Why not take Issaic with you? Both you and Issaic, are far too soft for this job." The bandit snarled back. The girl let out another sob for help. It was the final straw. Luso returned his sword to the sheathe, and said angrily.  
"Let her go!"  
"What will you do? Kill me? You always fought more like a Berserker, not a Myrmidon. You never had any sense of techniqu-"  
Luso took two quick steps and drew the katana-no killing edge so the tip was at his ankle. The sword knocked the bandit's axe downwards slightly out of position for a counterattack.

All it took were two cuts.  
The boy then slashed upwards across the chest, then spun and decapitated the man. Luso gasped for breath for a few seconds. The dead man was looking at him as he died. Shocked eyes. Eyes filled with the fear of death.  
Would he look like that sometime?  
Luso flicked the blood off the blade and resisted the urge to vomit. But this time it wasn't a disease but loathing and anger. His arms felt numb, and he started to shiver. The girl pushed the dead man's arm off of her and slowly got to her feet.  
"You are a mercenary right?"  
"Huh?"  
"My village is under attack. Please, help them. My mother. My father..." The girl said almost in tears.  
"I understand."  
"Thank you Matt."  
"My name is Luso."  
The boy forced a smile and shook his head. How did he get into this mess?

...

The village girl was right in a way. The village was quite easy to find. But what was the biggest clue to where the town was, was not the big tree the girl described, but the smoke rising out of the burning buildings.  
As he approached the blazing town, Luso nervously tugged on his suit of armor. He had no clue what he was going to do. What could he do? He was one man with a sword against a full group of bandits.  
But this is what he had to do. This was what was right.  
The voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to not to this. Shouting and fussing that those people he was going to fight were his friends and allies. That it was suicidal and not the best decision he made.  
Luso's only real response to the protests was wonder when he developed multiple personality disorder and how he could get the voice to kindly shut the hell up.  
The moment he strode into the battlefield he noticed two things. One, that several villagers were in chains or simply pushed into the center square. And two, every single bandit had turned to look at him. Luso drew his katana(_killing edge_, the voice insisted again) and entered the basic stance, standing up straight, keeping the tip of the hilt one fist away from the belly button, and the tip at neck level.  
"Let these people go, they have done nothing wrong to you."  
Luso spat out.  
The bandits merely smiled slightly, and gripped their captives. One mage in the back looked back and forth nervously. The leader of the bandits closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
"So be it." He said, drawing his short axe.


	3. For God's Sake, It's a Katana!

**Alright, say hello to chapter 3. And here is the scheduled disclaimer.**  
**I do not own fire emblem, nor do I own the characters.**  
**So just read, relax and review!**

* * *

"Matthew, what are you doing?"  
The bandit mage asked. His teeth were clenched and the book in his arms were trembling.  
"I am going to save the villagers."  
"That is the fever talking Matt, you need to calm down."  
One of the bandits took a few steps forward, his axe lowered out of confusion. As he did so, one panicked villager turned tail and ran. The fighter charged at the fleeing villager and raised his axe to strike him.  
_-Jonathan-_The voice noted of the axeman._-Frien-_

"Shut up" Luso thought to the voice, as he gripped his sword tighter.  
A man once said killing is like jumping off of a high dive. It is only scary the first time. For Luso at least, that was right.  
The boy slid forward and slashed at the man's waist with the full intent to kill.  
The unsuspecting axeman received a cut to the chest and fell, allowing the panicked villager to run out of the burning gates of the village onto the streets.  
The leader of the bandits, noticing the weapon said, "Son of a ... You took the killing edge we stole from that merchant! Matt! Any weapon above iron have to be sent to the higher ups!"

"Goddamn it! Why is everyone calling it that? It's a katana!"

"What the bloody hell is a katana? The only thing that matters is that" He jabbed a finger towards the bloodstained sword, "Needs to go back to our leaders! Matthew? This is betrayal!"  
"Like I give a damn, Bandit chief! I am not the Matthew you know any longer. Let's fight, just the two of us! If I win let the people go!"  
The bandit chief grit his teeth angrily and said. "I never liked doing this either Matt. I never liked attacking the civilians instead of the army, I told you this before, but I will not betray my leader. Nor am I foolish enough to fight you alone when I have my friends, our friends to back me up! You cut our ally, our blood brother with no mercy. And so I will show none to you traitor!"  
"Mercy! With bloodied streets and burning houses, you speak of mercy in front of these villagers!" Luso shouted back.  
" Yes I do Matthew! But we do it under orders!"  
"Enough!"  
"I agree, enough. You cannot escape from our forces, and we cannot run from our job. Bring it my old friend, see if you can kill every soldier in this bandit group, alone."  
Luso's hands stopped trembling. The bleakness of the task ahead of him somehow had a calming effect. The blood on the town's streets entranced him, and his mind focused on one thing. Combat.  
And so the fight started. Luckily for the youthful swordsman, the enemy was fairly split up and armed with axes.  
The first opponent that approached him hesitated slightly before raising his iron axe in a salute. Luso did the same.  
While the sword was in the air for the salute, the bandit's axe was flying towards him. Luso took a step back and narrowly dodged the blow.  
Normally, what would happen is the forced used would put pressure on the left foot, and allow him to move faster than usual during the immediate counterattack.  
What happened instead was Luso slipped on the blood and guts of the dead bandit and fell. The boy landed on his back and felt the sticky substance cling to his armor.  
The bandit sneered and retorted, "Not only do you not have any technique, you roll in the dust. How dare you kill our friend!"  
"Whoa!"  
The bandit's axe slammed onto the ground next to Luso's head, cracking the stone tiles.  
"He hesitated again," Luso thought. "If he wasn't hesitating, I'd be dead."  
The swordsman rolled to the side, and got out of the axeman's range before standing back up. Then the boy charged again, the tip of the blade rushing towards the bandit's chest. The axeman lowered his weapon and held it over his chest. Just before the weapon reached the axe, it shifted direction and pierced the bandit's shoulder. Luso twisted his sword, and rammed his shoulder into the bandit's chest, knocking him onto the ground.  
The blade slipped out of the bandit's shoulder with a sickening squelch. While he stood there, entranced by the violence, Luso heard a barbaric war cry to his left.  
As Luso turned around his eyes widened.  
_-Axe!-_ the voice cried out in warning.  
A bandit drew back his throwing arm and hurled an iron axe at Luso's head. The metal weapon sailed over Luso's head as he ducked under his shield.  
After he heard the clang of the axe impacting the wall behind him, Luso looked up, only to see the bandit rushing him.  
A single thrust of the bandit's meaty arm, threw Luso back three feet into a wall. The killing edge was knocked out of the boy's hand and fell on the cobblestones.  
"Crap"  
The bandit ripped his axe out of the wall and brought it down towards Luso. The boy twisted his left arm around to defend himself.  
The ringing sound that Luso's buckler made when the axe slammed against it resembled a church bell in sound and was nearly as deafening.  
The axeman kicked Luso in the chest, causing him to cough in pain. As the boy recoiled, the axe came down again. The boy once again raised his shield, but this time there was a completely different result. The axe tore into the metal, leaving a deep gash. The straps attaching the shield to Luso's arm tore and splintered causing it to become loose on his arm. So when the bandit raised his axe the third time, the shield came with it. And as the shield left, an opportunity came.  
While the bandit struggled to get the shield off of the blade of his axe Luso dove to the side and snatched up his killing edge.  
As the bandit turned in shock, the curved blade raked down his back twice, cutting his spine into two. A spray of blood splattered into Luso's eyes temporarily blinding him.  
As Luso blinked to try to get the blood out of his eyes, a Myrmidon jumped him.  
It was over in an instant.  
Luso was knocked onto the ground, a foot on top of his sword arm, and the tip of a sword lying on top of his neck.  
He couldn't slash his sword to force him off, he was pinned, and trapped underfoot. The boy didn't even have his shield to block the blade.  
Luso closed his eyes and waited for the grim reaper to come. He was no longer afraid of death, now that he had seen what comes next.  
He waited for three seconds, and didn't feel the flash of pain. So he opened his eyes. The swordsman he was fighting was no longer on top of him, but rather hanging, suspended in the air. The Myrmidon was limp, blood dripping out of his chest, with the blade of a silver lance going through him. With a squelch, the Myrmidon's corpse fell off the weapon and landed on the ground, to reveal a brown haired Knight.  
"Well fought, were you responsible for that?" While pointing at the corpses lying on the ground.  
Luso nodded slowly and picked himself up. "Are you... Are you on my side?"  
"If you are fighting the bandits then I am."  
From the blazing village gates three more people burst in. First was a blue haired man, carrying a golden sword. Second was a yellow haired girl with two pigtails, in her hands was a wooden staff. Lastly rushed in an albino boy, covered in a dark brown cloak. Any weapons he had were hidden.  
Luso smiled in relief. It looked like this battle became a lot more even.


	4. Come Mercutio, Look Upon Thy Death

Alright! Welcome to Butterfly effect! If you are still reading this, then thank you very much. Is it any good? Is it horrendous? If either, tell me down below. Review!  
I do not own Fire emblem or any respective franchises.  
...

The newcomers were extraordinary in Luso's eyes. Chrom was an accomplished swordsman, his sword cutting down brigands as easily as a chef slices a radish or carrot. Lissa, the girl could cure wounds simply with a wave of her staff and a few words, and Robin could mysteriously blow enemies away with bolts of lightning.  
And Frederick? Don't even get started with Frederick. The knight was capable of charging in headfirst into battle with six bandits and escape unscathed if he had a sword. The only reason why he wasn't was because of his protectiveness of Chrom and Lissa, as well as Robin's sharp rebukes.  
The first wave of bandits were easily overwhelmed. The mage was slaughtered in one hit by Frederick, and the two hapless remaining axemen were mopped up by the rest of the party.  
But the next group would be more tricky. They stood across a bridge and simply waited.  
And because Robin, the apparent leader of the group didn't want to fight on the bridge, the small squad waited on the other side.  
During the shaky standoff, Luso recovered his shield, and the villagers who were recovered were being cut loose and healed. Amazingly only two villagers were killed in the entire attack. To Chrom through, that was far too much. The blue haired man was cursing the bandits under his breath as he watched Lissa cure wounds. Eventually, when Lissa was at the stage of healing a villager's stubbed toe, Luso took one step towards the bridge. One tiny step, barely two inches long.  
Robin's eyes widened in horror, as he shouted. "What the hell did you do!"  
Luso turned and looked at the tactician in confusion for a few seconds.  
Suddenly the bandit chief raised his axe, laughed disgustingly, and ordered his forces forward.  
As Luso saw a horde of sweaty, angry men charge him he decided on a single action. To swear. "What the fu-"  
He never did finish that sentence. An axe flying at his chest rudely interrupted him.  
Luso sidestepped to dodge the axe the edge barely missing his organs and glanced off his shoulder instead. The muscles in his right arm screamed in agony as the bones snapped from the impact. Clutching his wounded arm, Luso slashed at the bandit who attacked him. As the sword drew blood, Luso felt a sudden burst of additional adrenaline.  
"Let's see what I can do!"  
The boy twirled his sword twice and pierced the blade through the bandit's throat.  
The bandit fell to the ground, his body bleeding into the earth.  
As the other bandits streamed into the battle, Robin raised his hands and started to shout orders.  
"Lissa! Heal the mercenary, and escape to the left side!" The cleric waved her staff, and a soft green light emerged from the tip of her staff. Luso felt his bones snap back into place and his muscles relax as they slid back into place. His arm itched but it was back. "Ah, thank you." Luso said softly. The cleric beamed and waved her staff again for good measure.  
"Chrom stick with me, and we can take out that swordsman together!"  
"I'll trust you Robin. Guide my sword."  
" Frederick, guard our flank." The great knight nodded sternly, and brandished his silver lance over his head.  
"Mercenary, take out the mage." Luso flashed his killing edge, and steeled himself for another fight.  
"Go! Do it now!"  
Robin struck first out of all of them, drawing back his hand and firing a bolt of electricity. The swordsman somersault backwards, desperately trying to dodge the lightning. But while he was dodging the lightning, he was met by another surprise.  
The blue haired swordsman rushed forward for the kill.  
"And we're not done yet!"  
And smashed the Myrmidon's face with his Falchion.  
The bandit collapsed from the impact, his iron sword falling onto the pavement. In desperation raised his hands over his head, to try to defend himself.  
"Mercy!"  
Unfortunately, the Falchion could cut through hands. However on the other hand, its wielder chose if it would do so. Chrom picked up the iron sword, and waved the bandit away.  
While Chrom was fighting, Frederick circled around and positioned himself Robin. Almost on cue, a tearful swordsman charged the great knight. Unlike Chrom, this one showed no mercy. In four seconds another corpse hung off of Frederick's silver lance. The knight flicked his wrists, and the dead body flew into an approaching axe man's face.  
The man recoiled in horror, and flailed his axe about as the corpse embraced its comrade, backing off long enough so that Luso could pass him.  
Luso brandished his sword, and rushed towards the mage.  
The magician raised his hands and conjured up a fireball. "I didn't want to fight you!"  
"That fireball seems to be contrary to that statement." Luso muttered as he charged at the mage. "Take this!"  
-NO STOP!-  
The sword swiveled out of the way, and instead of hitting the head, the killing edge slammed down on the mage's left arm, causing him to howl in pain. He skittered back, and enveloped his arm in fire, sauntering his flesh together with flames. A pair of tears flowed down his face, but they were not out of pain.  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, but you're not yourself! Forgive me! Elfire!"  
A jet stream of air started to flow from the boy's palm, making Luso's hair to blow backwards. Something in his body screamed danger, from the tiny breeze alone. Luso crossed his arms over his body and covered his face with his shield.  
The breeze produced by the boy's magic ignited into crimson flames, summoning a whirlwind of fire. The heat alone started to burn his body. The shield, taking a direct impact from the fire started to glow. Luso thanked his lucky stars it was wrapped in leather. If it wasn't wrapped in leather, then it would have caused third degree burns, instead of the baking first or second.  
Sweat dripped from Luso forehead as he endured the flames. But after three seconds, the pain started to become unbearable. His shield arm felt like it was melting, and his clothing started to smolder.  
Then the fire stopped.  
The magician was gasping in exhaustion as he said, "Can't you remember Matt? Are you really going to kill me too?"  
Luso's head throbbed again, and a vision of him and the mage appeared. The two were laughing together. Both of them were smiling. Then the vision shattered, and returned back into the dreary scenery of burning houses.  
"What the hell are you doing to me Issaic!" Luso roared as he slammed his shield into the mage's face. The heated metal exterior slammed knocked him backwards into a wall. Luso rushed forward and placed the tip of the sword underneath the bandit's throat.  
A horrible thought came to him. How did he know this man's name? What kind of sorcery was this? He pressed the sword into Issaic's throat, so it barely started to draw blood.  
The bandit closed his eyes and said bitterly.  
"You've really fallen Matt. We promised remember! To keep each other safe! And now from you, I'll die. I thought I could trust you."  
_-Promise-_  
This time a searing pain entered Luso's forehead, ripping apart his soul. He saw two boys sitting together. Two boys training together. And lastly two boys promising each other that they wouldn't die, before entering a platoon.  
"AAARGH!"  
Luso clenched his forehead and cried in pain. He slashed randomly with his sword causing a wound running down Issaic's face.  
"Get... out... of my sight!"  
The magician didn't have to be told twice. He ran away as fast as possible from Luso.  
The bandit chief sighed, as he saw his forces dwindle. The man waved his hand to the side ordering any remaining forces to escape out of the back exit, before twirling his axe around and waiting.  
"I am Garrick, see if any of you Ylissian dogs can defeat me!"  
Luso gasped for breath, calming himself down after the incident with the magician. After a few minutes, he was feeling good enough to taunt the apparent leader. Also, a feeling in his gut told him that he was sick of blood and wouldn't want to fight any more today after this. The longer he could keep up this fight the more time the others could escape.  
"You... consorted with Ylissians?"  
Luso snickered. Time to quote a play. It was unexpectedly good for getting witty retorts then one would expect. He would have never expected to ever quote outside of a school Romeo and Juliet.  
"What? Does that make us Minstrels?"  
"Then I have no choice. I will kill you honorably."  
Luso brandished his sword and laughed. "With what, words? Couple it with something, a word and a blow. You are just like Tybalt, Garrick you Ratcatcher you!"  
The bandit was starting to be noticeably confused at this exchange. His face was twisting up, and twitching. He was getting pissed off, and desperately trying to keep his cool.  
"What do you want? Why did yo-"  
Luso laughed in the bandit's face, "What do I want? Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives."  
Enraged by the constant insults the bandit charged, and was simultaneously hit by a lance, two swords and a lightning bolt.  
"Next time Mercenary, try not to anger the bandits." Robin said with a smile.  
"Did you like the joke?"  
"No."

...

Although this story is not as popular, and by extension, as good as Asleep or others, I would like to see If I could keep at their pace. See if I falter lodestar! See if I fail gone to ground! Well... They do write more per section so... Not to mention they don't know I exist either.

Whatever!

Anyways they probably don't even read my story so, they'll never know, why I update on the same day. Before someone misinterprets, this is not a challenge, just something I would like to try.

Anyways get ready for a pale imitation of comedy for the next few chapters, and thank you very much!


	5. Camping!

**Double Update All the Way!**

**I Lied when I said Comedy. I couldn't really think of any jokes to use in a camping scene. Anyways. Comedy will come later. Hopefully. This chapter wasn't as good as the others. Forgive me.**

**I do not own anything. Let Intelligent systems do as it will.**

**Edit-I have changed the format slightly in response to Smashing's request.**

**second edit-I will fix some things I cut out by accident while doing the first edit. Thank you Red lilies. However, Not everything will be fixed today. Just wait. And I admit. I did rush slightly.**

**Last note.-two people commented on formatting. How should I format? How do you format on ? This is vastly different from word. Suggestions and tips will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Luso sighed as he looked up at the sky after the battle. The black smoke that came from the fires thinned and drifted slowly away as the villagers extinguished them. The burns and the wounds he sustained were easily cured by a strange salve which was rubbed on the skin. But the salve wasn't the only thing the villagers gave him, lying next to him was a pack filled with miscellaneous clothing and foodstuffs they almost forced upon him. He glanced over to his right, standing only a few paces away was Frederick currently talking to Chrom in vain.

"Milord! We should continue moving. Watching will not make them work harder, and we must continue to Ylisstol. But before leaving I suggest we purchase some blankets and perhaps some smallclothes. You do only have-"

"Enough Frederick!" Chrom sputtered. The knight turned around, walked away and came back with something else completely.  
There was another thing he noticed. Contrary to what it had seemed like during the battle, Robin was not the leader of the group. He was actually more of the opposite.  
"For gods' sake Frederick! What are you doing with those chains! Frederick! Get away from Robin! Back away from Robin!" Case in point. With the way the knight treated him out of battle it seemed as if Robin was a prisoner of war, despite him giving orders to the entire group literally six minutes ago. Generally, Luso thought, you don't chain up your tactician, or he will order you into a suicide charge. But Frederick being Frederick, would probably survive the charge anyways.  
Chrom sighed and tapped Frederick on the shoulder. "He helped us in battle and protected the village. My heart tell me to trust him."  
"But..." The knight responded, completely flabbergasted.  
"Hey Robin, do you want to join the Shepherds?"  
The tactician's eyes widened in shock.  
"Um... I don't know what to say." He covered his face with his hands for a few minutes while he thought. After a few minutes he nodded, and said with a sheepish smile "actually, yeah, sure."  
You could almost see Frederick cursing under his breath. He turned away with a face of stone, and started walking towards Lissa.  
And it was glorious. Luso couldn't help but smile at the knight's expression.  
He then asked, "What are the Shepherds?"  
"It's a volunteer army of sorts, with the purpose to protect the realm."  
"Could I join?" Luso said on impulse. It wasn't as if he had anything else he could do.  
"The pay isn't that great. It's only a little better then a common blacksmith or farmer. Not that much for a sellsword."  
"Hell, I don't care. I don't have anywhere else I can go." Luso smirked, and rummaged through his bag again. He was lost in a strange world and really had nowhere else to go.  
Chrom smiled and clapped Luso on the back. "Alright. Welcome to the Shepherds."  
Suddenly Lissa's voice pierced the air.  
"But Frederick" She whined. "It's nearly dark!"  
"But milady Lissa, there is still light for a few hours of marching. We must go to Ylisstol as fast as possible. For accommodations we can camp when the sun falls, and for food... "He twirled his spear around and slammed it against the ground, "I'll swear that I will catch you the finest, and exotic piece of meat I can catch!"  
Lissa seemed unconvinced about the subject, as her lower lip stuck out.  
That was, until Chrom said with a dreadful cheer. "unless you are too delicate of course."  
The blue haired prince turned around and covered his ears as Lissa shouted many protests. He expected that at the very least.  
What he didn't foresee was Lissa smacking his forehead with her staff. The sight of Chrom landing on his bottom, was quite entertaining. What was even more funny was Frederick holding Lissa back as she shouted foul language at Chrom.  
But as amusing as Chrom's tactics were, they worked in that Lissa stormed off angrily towards the direction they had to go anyways. And so they left the village inn behind, and started the long walk towards Ylisstol. Whatever the Hell that was.

-five minutes later-  
A village girl walked back into south town carrying a small golden ring. She ran up to an elderly man, and asked, "Village head! Did a boy with brown hair, and a curved sword help the village? Do you know where he is?"  
"Ah, do you mean Luso? That boy was a fine fighter. He didn't even want any payment for his involvement, and left straightaway to Ylisstol."  
The girl nodded, and slid the ring back into her garment. Even if it wasn't today, she would someday pay him back.

* * *

_Three hours later._

* * *

Thank the reaper the body he was given was in good shape, because Frederick was insane when it came to marching. The knight got his horse into a canter, and expected everyone else in the group to follow at the same speed. After enduring this torture, Luso started to get other plans. He tapped Robin on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Frederick would never know what happened until he stopped moving.

When the sun finally fell the great knight came to a stop, only to wonder where the Hell everyone else was.  
The answer was found, when he backtracked for a few minutes and found the party sitting together next to a fire.  
"Ah, Frederick is back!" Chrom said to Robin.  
"My Lord, can I ask why we stopped?" The great knight said with a stern frown.  
"Because you have a horse and we don't. Contrary to what you believe, keeping up with you is plenty difficult if you never give a single pause in running for two hours. And Lissa nearly choked to death on a fly."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, whatever. The only thing that really matters is that you were gagging and jumping around like a rabbit for ten minutes straight. Are there tents in those saddlebags of yours?"  
"Tents? Why would we need tents?"  
The silence in the group was quite deafening. Chrom facepalmed, and Robin glanced left and right nervously. Yup. We are mosquito food tonight!  
It was finally broken when Lissa stated, "I told you we should have stayed at the inn."  
"Yeah, we could have abused the free magical healing that staying at inns provides." Luso said flatly.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Luso." Robin muttered while throwing another piece of firewood into the flames.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go hunting."  
Chrom muttered.  
He drew Falchion and ran into the forest. Frederick leapt off his horse and pursued him.  
"Milord! Let me go with you! I promised your sister that I would get the finest!"  
Luso stared at where Chrom and Frederick were standing just a few minutes ago.

"So no tents, no beds, and Frederick is getting the food... How could this get any better?" The mercenary snarled as he dropped his shield and armor on the ground.  
Lissa said cheerfully, "Well, it could be raining."  
The sound of thunder rumbled through the sky, and the gentle pitter-patter of rain started to fall on the earth.  
Robin let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Call out to me when Chrom and Frederick come back."  
Then he walked into the forest, to try to find some shelter while Luso and Lissa attempted to save the fire.  
"So, do you have any idea how to keep a fire alive?"  
"Nope!"  
"Well... crap!"  
And it was directly after the fire died when Chrom and Frederick came back with their prize. A freshly slaughtered bear, bearing a spear wound in the chest.  
"Milady! I have managed to procure the finest meat I could find! Chrom found it, and I captured it!... What happened to the fire? If there is no fire then, we shall eat it raw!"  
"This just keeps getting better and better."  
The sound of thunder cracked just above Luso. The gentle sprinkle of rain turned into a torrent of water.  
There was a collective sigh, as the entire group was soaked by god's fire hose. The group stood around and stared at each other until Lissa asked.  
"Don't bears live in caves?"

Ten minutes and three bear corpses later, the group was in a previously occupied cave drying off their clothes. Mysteriously Frederick was able to light a fire with the wet tinder.  
Despite having a stone roof over his head, his weapon and pack next to him, and food cooking over the fire, Luso couldn't help but think something was missing.  
Chrom then asked, "Where's Robin?"  
"Well... Um..."  
Then the Luso felt a cold shiver run down his back.  
"Hey... Luso. Didn't I ask for you to tell me when Chrom came back?"  
Forget Frederick. He was going to be sent on a suicide charge the next battle.


	6. The Daydream

**No one has yet told me how I should format anything. So it's just going to be an occasional enter and stuff. Point out any of my errors, and give constructive criticism through reviews. **

**Thank you very much and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Everything is intelligent system's property. **

* * *

After about ten rapid and stuttered apologies as well as a laughing response from Robin, Luso felt a lot better about forgetting to tell Robin to come back. It turned out that Robin was pretty cool with that kind of thing as long as it wasn't on purpose, which was quite surprising from a person that fired lightning from his fingers. Judging from the books and media he was exposed to, most people who cast destructive magic tended to be crazy, zealous, partially insane, overly loyal, or a host for an evil god. Pick any two.  
Speaking of destructive magic...

"How do you even cast magic anyways? Is it hard? Where did you learn how to do it?"  
The tactician stared at Luso for a few minutes. Then looked glumly down at his feet.  
"Luso, Robin has memory... Issues." Chrom said delicately. "And don't scoff Frederick. I believe him."  
"So he can't remember anything? Amnesia?"  
Frederick flipped over a piece of roasting bear meat and said, "it's Pegasus du-"  
"Frederick." Chrom said curtly. "Don't"  
"Fine. Although he might be an ally, I simply have my doubts that he forgot his own name and remembers yours."  
"Although I can't remember how or where I was taught I think I might be able... To try." Robin said with a slight smile. "Here, take this tome. Open it and read the incantation."  
Luso opened the strange book and slid it open. The leather bound tome, was engraved with ornate symbols different from the letters he knew, yet familiar still.  
"Thunder, lightning of heaven. Come to me. God, I pray to thee, give me power and strength. Lightning."  
And then promptly nothing happened. Robin bit his lip, and said. "Imagine the world binding and coming to your palm. Think of all creation standing beside you."  
Luso closed his eyes and felt an strange power residing in his chest. He breathed slowly, as he felt the energy flow through him. And once more he said the incantation.  
But this time, he felt the energy fizzle out of his palm.  
"Just one more time Robin! I swear! I almost got it!"  
Could he cast spells like Robin? Could he cure wounds like Lissa. This might be a plus for living here rather than his original world, and he'll be damned before he gives it up!  
Luso closed his eyes and concentrated. With a single gasp, he forced the arcane energy out of his palm. A flash of pain ran through his head, and his body became numb.  
Then he heard a crackling sound. It had worked.  
The joy Luso had was tremendous. Magic... Was finally his! Ha! Take this! He could blow people up with Lightning!

Then he heard Robin chuckling slightly, as well as Lissa's giggles.  
Luso opened his eyes and couldn't see the electricity he was feeling in his palm. Did he delude himself? No. He couldn't have. Luso then flipped over his palm, and saw the reason why they were laughing. The ball of electricity he had formed was the size of a bb pellet.

"Sorry Luso, you just might not have any potential. You just might not have the energy stored in your body." Robin said apologetically.  
"Well that ruins my prospects of becoming Merlin." Luso said with a sigh.  
"Merlin?"  
"Oh, he's a magician from an old story from where I come from called the sword in the stone, or the legend of King Arthur. The Hero King of the round table who fought to protect his homeland."  
"This should be interesting to hear. Care to tell us the story?" Chrom said with a smile.  
Luso rubbed down his armor with a rag that the villagers gave him. "Well there isn't much to do other then tell stories until the food is cooked right? A long time ago, in the nation of Britain there was a youthful boy named Wart. He was a simple child, a noble whose elder brother was a knight. Now one day, at a tournament his elder brother broke his sword, and asked Wart to grab one at home for him. However the armory in which the swords were kept was locked. And Wart didn't have the key. The boy was distraught. He needed a sword! So he ran like a madman searching for one. And eventually he came to a church. Lying on the previous ruler's grave was a great stone, as tall as a horse, and long enough for a boy Wart's size to lie across without discomfort. Now what was important was what was inside the stone. A sacred blade called Excalibur was embedded in the stone, and on the previous ruler's death, it was said that whoever drew the sword would become King of all England..."

And so Luso told his story of King Arthur. To Luso's delight, the group was engrossed in the story, they laughed when the humor was there, grimaced when he got to Lancelot's... Inability to keep his girth to himself, (Frederick the most, because he happened to share the title of "finest knight") and froze when the story came to an end.  
"So Mordred just killed Arthur! The wound he gave him was lethal?" Chrom said with dismay.

Luso smiled and said, "yup! And that is the end of the Legend of King Arthur. By the way. That section of bear meat is on fire."  
Robin drew his bronze sword and scooped the flesh up in a motion resembling a spatula. He then chucked the meat into the fire.  
Frederick picked up pieces of meat and handed them out. "It may be overcooked slightly but it should still taste good."

The great knight took one bite. His face twisted in agony, and fell over choking. Luso slowly put his meat down and watched the others eat for a while.  
Lissa took a couple bites before saying. "Frederick..."  
"What kind of meat is the same texture and scent as Old Boots!"  
Strangely enough, the knight didn't seem to react. Especially since he was lying on his side vomiting out things he hadn't even eaten yet. On the other hand, Chrom and Robin were devouring it with gusto.  
So judging by the four reactions he had a fifty-fifty chance. Screw it.  
Luso took a bite out of the bear meat. To be honest it wasn't that bad, the only real bad quality it had was it was tough. The smell Lissa was complaining of seemed to come from the cave not the meat.  
But then again, the scent of bear feces was not the most appetizing smell there was.  
"Lissa, calm down. Meat is meat." Chrom said softly. Big mistake. The scene ended with a series of complaints loud enough to cause Chrom to back off. Note to self. Never piss off Lissa.  
"Calm down everyone. You don't need to eat anything. Besides, we'll reach Ylisstol early tomorrow right? There's no need to rush." Robin said nervously.  
Frederick who recovered from his portion, nodded weakly and lay down. "Try to get some sleep. Who will take first watch?"  
"I will." Luso said softly.  
The others huddled by the fire to sleep, while Luso sat on the outside of the cave.  
This was his time to think.  
Just the other day, he was living a normal life, going to school, laughing with friends, and having a cutthroat rivalry with his neighbor. He swung around a bamboo sword as a hobby, and did homework every evening. Now, in a single incident everything changed. Luso unsheathed his katana, and started wiping off the dried blood. The sword in his hands, would once again be stained with blood. He couldn't help but think of the faces of the people he killed. He knew their names. That disturbed him. It didn't during the thrill of combat, but now it chilled his spine.  
What a far cry from the practice swords.  
Would something like his coming here ever happen again? Would something happen? Something that would turn the world upside down? Should he lay down roots in this strange new world?  
Luso stared at the sky. The sun had set, and the stars were out. Although they looked the same as the ones at home, the constellations were completely different.  
"I think it's Chrom's turn." The boy muttered as he threw another stick into the fire. He sheathed his sword and walked over to Chrom.  
"Wake up, it's your turn to watch."  
As the blue haired prince rose, Luso lay down. The warmth of the fire could not banish the cold tendrils that wrapped around his body.


	7. A Nightmare

Hello and welcome to The Butterfly effect. Please list all complaints down below as reviews, as well as instructions on improvement. Tell me what you like and dislike.

And feel free to tell me who is most in character, and who is the best character judging by the story alone. I'm very curious about that.

Now for the Disclaimer...

I do not own anything... I have gone over this a thousand times.

* * *

...

Luso ran through the unending forest. There was no sun, no moon, no stars. He was being chased. The footsteps of men clattered behind him.

No sword was in his hands, no shield on his arm, and no armor on his chest. Luso could do nothing but run.

Inside the haunted forest, he could hear voices. Each moaning and berating him. "How dare you kill us?"

"Traitor."

"We were friends, weren't we?"

Luso stopped running to catch his breath, and looked around. There was no one around.

A branch behind him snapped. Before he could even blink, a hand reached out and grabbed Luso by the shoulder, dragging him to the ground.

An axe was raised and it came down with a squelch.

"Uwah!"

The world he was in suddenly changed form, turning into nothingness.

Luso opened his eyes and stared. Once again the Reaper was there, this time dressed in a pink bathrobe and slippers. The reaper shrugged and said, "Don't feel too bad, nightmares are perfectly normal after killing people for the first time."

"How did I know who the people were?"

The reaper shrugged and said, "did I forget to mention memories transfer over? I am fairly sure I did."

Luso sighed and looked at the floor. "There must be a reason why you are contacting me."

"Aha! I did tell 't deny it foolish mortal" The reaper said with pride.

"If I say yes, will you get to your point?"

"Yeah, I came to check up on your body, it seems to be holding up fairly well, but your magic flow seems to be very weak."

"I noticed, can you fix it?"

"Ye- I mean no. It's too much work."

Luso sighed and said, "that can't be the only reason why."

"Well I am stationed here permanently for a little while because of a war coming up. It's a huge increase in pay, and much simpler. I don't even have to guide them to judgment! I might not have to eat instant noodles after buying that Aum crystal! Hallelujah! And since my colleague came to this post too, maybe we can eat together. I can mooch off some meals. Hahaha! Goodbye plastic packages! Time for some real food!"

The grim reaper's eyes were practically sparkling from the prospect.

"Is he as focused on the job as you?"

The angel of death puffed up his chest, and said. "Of course! She is very Seri- Oh, that was an insult wasn't it. I'll have you know I am very serious!"

"Yeah, nice bathrobe."

"Shut up! It's casual day!"

He then whirled around and said. "Oh yeah, another thing. There's another one like you. A soul in a dead man's body. My colleague screwed up."

"Huh? Who is he?"

"Not telling." The reaper said, while sticking out his tongue. "Good luck with the zombies Jerkface."

"Zombies?"

A deafening sonic boom roused Luso from his slumber.

"Wake up!" Robin said while shaking Luso by the collar.

"What happened?" Luso stammered.

"I don't know! The forest is catching on fire and the earth is rumbling!"

Frederick had already mounted his horse, and shouted. "Chrom and Lissa are missing!"

Luso scrambled to his feet and slid his armor on as fast as possible.

"Calm down, we can take things slow. We can't protect them from the earth. Lets search after the earthquake stops."

After he said that, the ground stopped shaking.

Robin turned around and looked around the forest.

"Hey! There are people!"

"You-"

A horrible thought came back to him. Zombies. Both the tactician and the mercenary paled when the grey skinned men approached. Dark blue smoke leaked out of their flesh and bones.

Frederick grit his teeth, and twirled his spear around. Luso drew his killing edge. Robin drew his thunder tome.

The zombies slowly approached them at all angles.

"Robin, your orders?"

The albino drew a bronze sword from under his coat and handed it to the great knight. "Frederick, you are the fastest and the strongest of all of us. We can't all escape when we are surrounded by this amount of monsters. We will break an opening and you will rush through it and find Chrom, Lissa and anyone else that can help us. Then circle around and assist us. Use my sword after the initial breakthrough. The majority of the monsters use axes."

Luso asked, "what about us?"

Robin sighed and said. "We will have to hold out until Chrom gets here. We stay in the cave and fight as long as we can. If worst comes to worse, we collapse the ceiling and survive off of the three bears still in the cave."

Luso stared at Robin for a few minutes before reaching the scary conclusion that he was serious.

The zombies started to charge towards the three men, from every direction.

Robin once again drew first blood.

"Lightning!"

One of the monsters fell backwards. "Go for it Frederick!"

Luso winced as the great knight ran directly over the fallen creature, the hooves of his horse dashing it against the forest floor. The corpse he ran over vanished into thin air. The creatures, these mockery of men, groaned and started to walk towards them.

Robin noted, "When they die, they turn into smoke. We can't form a barricade with the bodies then. Perhaps maybe go with a-"

"This is no time for planning! Run!"

Luso in a full on panic, grabbed Robin by his hood and started running for both their lives. "To the cave!"

The mercenary ended up throwing Robin into the cave first before diving in himself.

"So how long do you think we have to do this?"

"Thirty minutes at most."

Hold back a swarm of zombies. With a sword. For thirty minutes.

This was going to be the longest thirty minutes of his life. At least they could come only one at a time. The first risen that came was an axe wielder. In the narrow confines of the cave it was difficult to swing any sort of weapon. Because swords had the ability to stab, and axes didn't, it wasn't a very difficult fight. One clean stab to the throat eliminated it easily, while the Risen's axe smashed into the stone ceiling.

As the monster dissolved into ashes, the remaining beasts roared in anger. Or was it anticipation? Two more axe risen charged into the cave only to die again one by one by Luso's killing edge. The cave was starting to fill up, with axes littering the walls and the ceiling.

"Robin! If the only thing these guys do is send forces that can't actually use their weapons, I think we can do this!" Luso turned momentarily to look at the tactician, and said.

"Don't underestimate the enemy. Look!"

The next risen that approached wielded a spear. The monster charged directly towards him with the tip of the spear coming straight towards his chest. A bolt of thunder smashed the monster in the chest, knocking it back two feet. Luso charged forward with his killing edge for the kill, only to be met with a spear through his lung.

"Argh!"

Gasping in pain, Luso flailed his killing edge, not only decapitating the zombie, but causing sparks to fly off of the cave wall.

"Luso! Use a vulnerary and give me your sword. I'll cover you!" Luso passed Robin the killing edge, and received from him the salve. Luso fell to his knees as he slowly pulled the lance from his chest, and it popped out with a sickening squelch. "Uwah! It hurts! It hurts! It HURTS!" The bloody spear fell with a clatter onto the cave floor, as Luso desperately smeared the salve onto his wound. This was when Luso learned that not only did the salve heal wounds, but also acted as an anesthetic, that prevented the mercenary from feeling his entire damn side. "I am not going to get injured again!"

"Good luck with that one." Robin muttered while impaling a risen mercilessly through the chest. "I'm not sending you to the rear anytime soon."

"Give me back my damn sword!"

Robin threw the sword to Luso, while backing up to dodge a stab from a swordsman. The albino fired a lightning bolt and char-fried the sucker. The katana (Killing edge?) landed in Luso's palm, and thank his lucky stars, hilt first. "Don't think we're finished!"

The mercenary smashed the zombie with his shield and cracked open his skull. The monster once again turned to dust leaving behind an iron sword.

"Luso, use that. We might want to save the killing edge for later."

"You're the boss."

Luso snatched up the iron sword and pointed it towards the incoming zombies. Robin stood right behind him with a lightning bolt charging on his palm. "How many minutes passed?"

"About five. We should save the vulneraries for later."

"We make a good team, I can feel myself becoming stronger by the minute."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Robin said with a smirk. "I am the tactician after all."


	8. The Masked Hero

**Welcome to another chapter of the Butterfly Effect. We finally reached my Lucky number! Thirteen followers! Uwahaha!**

**Anyways this was a shorter chapter then usual. Tell me what you think.**

**Anyways. Disclaimers.**

**I do not own anything, only Luso. Everything, even the story picture belongs to Intelligent systems.**

* * *

Luso and Robin stood together, the zombies streaming towards them. It had been fourty five minutes and Frederick had not yet returned. The four vulneraries they had between them was reduced to one, and that was reserved for a life threatening injury.

Luso's arms and legs stung with dozens of untreated cuts, and bruises. Robin, standing behind him was covered with similar wounds. The mouth to the cave was collapsed fifeteen minutes ago, but the creatures tore through the barracade of rock using bruteforce and axes. Dozens of weapons were stuck to the walls and ceiling, many coated with blood. Each one belonging to one monster or another.

"They're coming from the opposite side!" Luso shouted, as he stabbed a monster through the throat. The boy tore his iron sword out of the zombie's throat, and watched it dissolve into ashes.

"There was a back entrance to the cave?" Robin shouted in response.

"Apparently! Otherwise these guys wouldn't be here!" Luso said while dodging barely dodging a thrust of a sword. The synchronization between his mind and body was almost perfect. He could tell distances now. Haha!

"Switch!" The Luso and Robin rapidly changed positions, so they could face off against different opponents.

Two swords flashed through the air. Two risen heads clattered on the ground, their bodies slumped directly afterwards. Then Robin followed them, with spear through his chest.

"Robin!"

The tactitian coughed out a stream of blood and raised his palm to gather lightning magic. He fired past Luso to destroy another Risen. The mercenary dispatched Robin's attacker with a heavy slash of the sword. In an actual battle, Luso quickly learned one deep cut into the flesh, is lethal without immediate healing. This ain't a videogame.

"Robin! Jesus Christ! It went through your lung!" Luso lowered his sword, grabbed a vial on his belt and knelt next to the fallen magician. "Here, use the last vulnera-"

The mercenary gasped as a spear penetrated his shield, knocked away the salve he was giving to Robin, and entered his chest. It was one deep cut.

Crap.

The Risen soldier roared in triumph, as Luso collapsed. The risen was no doctor, nor did it even have a brain, but it knew what it had inflicted was going to lethal. Luso turned his head back and forth looking for the tiny bottle that could save both his and Robin's lives, but his vision was clouded with blood. After six seconds he saw the bottle and groped for the vulnerary but it was beyond both his and Robin's reach. Ah... He got a second chance at life only to lose it in one day. Damn it.

The risen ripped it's lance out of Luso's body and prepared to stab him again, to make sure he wouldn't heal instead of bleeding out. Luso closed his eyes and trembled waiting for the inevitable. He was going to die. At least he knew a grim reaper. If the jerk said one more word about his salary he was going to get a fist in the teeth. Who was he kidding?

"Hope will never die!"

Huh?

A golden sword flashed through the air, tearing through the risen, blowing them away with a flurry of slashes. But it wasn't Chrom behind the Falchion. It was a masked, blue haired boy, and judging by his voice, not even gone through puberty. It actually would have been a little embarrassing if he wasn't bleeding out. But when you are bleeding to death, embarrassment was the last thing on your mind.

Luso groaned, "Please... Pass us the vulnerary over there. Robin, and I need it."

The masked boy shook his head and placed the golden sword on top of Robin's collapsed form. It flashed with white energy and Robin's wounds closed up. "Magic again." Luso muttered.

The sword flashed twice as it healed Luso's injuries. Luso slowly stood to his feet and said, "Thank you."

"It's fine." The masked boy said softly.

"So in the end, Chrom and Frederick never came." Luso muttered.

"They were surrounded by other Risen. Ten or twenty attacked them, when I last saw them." The boy said sheepishly.

Robin now stirred from his injury, and slowly sat up. Disoriented from the time he was on the ground, the boy grabbed the masked boy, and Luso for support.

"What's your name?" Robin asked softly.

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth? Thank you for saving our lives." Robin placed his hand over his heart and clenched his fist.

Marth's turned to look at Robin's hand. Luso hadn't noticed before, but it was covered in a purple tattoo. A mark with six eyes.

"Who are you?"

"We are shepherds Marth. The two newest recruits." Robin said slowly. However it seemed as if Marth didn't even care to listen.

Marth silently raised his sword and pointed it at Robin. Luso uneasily drew his killing edge and pointed it at his savior.

"Are you a Grimleal?" Marth asked Robin. "Are you... A follower of the fell dragon?"

"Robin, get back!"

The falchion and the killing edge clashed against each other, causing sparks to glance off of both swords. The sudden attack surprised the masked swordsman and caused him to switch targets.

"Luso, what the Hell are you doing! He's too strong for you to fight!" Robin cried frantically.

"And a horde of zombies wasn't?"

"They came one on one!" Robin pleaded. Unfortunately, he was completely ignored by the mercenary.

Luso took a few steps back and placed his sword on his waist. "I'm coming Marth!"

"Robin? Wait! Stop!" The masked man cried out.

The killing edge gleamed in the moonlight as it swung towards Marth's waist. Falchion twisted and deflected the killing edge. Not even changing expression, Marth smashed Luso's forearm with the flat side of the blade. Luso collapsed with a cry of pain and clenched his wrist. It had shattered from the blow alone. There was a metallic rasp as falchion slid back into its sheath.

"Robin... That's the name of my father's tactician. I didn't recognize you at first. You look... Similar... Younger, as you should... Sorry, I..." Marth murmured. He turned around and started to walk towards the burning forest.

"Marth! Wait! Who is your father? Who am I?" Robin shouted, his face scarlet with emotion.

"I'm sorry Robin." Marth said. "I have to leave. The world teeters on the brink of a great calamity. This is only the beginning. Tell Chrom I said that."

"Wait! Tell me who I am?"

And so Marth vanished into the burning forest, leaving Luso with a broken wrist and Robin with a lot of unanswered questions. It was at this moment when Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, a cavalier dressed in red armor, and a teal haired archer burst into the scene.

"Robin! Luso! Are you alright?" Chrom shouted as he charged into the cave.

"No." Both men responded.

"Milord... I will collect the weapons in the cave." Frederick said nervously. The cavalier in red nodded and walked with Frederick to help him. The teal haired archer chased after the cavalier only to get punched in the gut and left on the ground.

Chrom raised Falchion in the air and said "Everyone mount up! We have to hurry to Ylisstol! If these monsters are common place, then the capital could be under threat. We can use a rotation system to not overburden the horses. Let's move!"

"Yes Sir!"


	9. Welcome to Ylisstol

**Welcome to the next chapter in the Butterfly Effect! This chapter might be a little weird, because I tried a few different things. I tried expressing the characters in a slightly different way. If people dislike it, or don't have any opinion this will go back to normal. **

**In otherwards this chapter might be screwed up. Especially as Robin is as OOC as Hell, and Virion is a complete ham.**

**15 follows! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything, everything is property of intelligent systems**.

* * *

After an hour of frantic rushing, which involved several curse words, three uses of Lissa's staff and a rope, the haggardly group made its way to Ylisstol.

"Thank god, the journey is finally over. Never again." Luso groaned as he fell on his face.

Robin nodded in affirmation. He was barely able to stand, and only managed to do so because of Chrom supporting him. "I never thought... It was possible to be run over by a horse three times in an hour..."

Lissa hopped off of the cavalier's horse and said, "I thought it was fun! I didn't have to walk at all!"

Frederick nodded in affirmation and said dreamily. "And Milord rode with me the entire time."

Virion, the archer, groaned "Can someone please untie me?"

Sully, the cavalier, walked over and undid the ropes, that tied him to the horse. "Hey Ruffles, next time if you don't want to be dragged all the way to the destination, don't try to flirt with someone while they _are_ dealing with the horse."

"My dear lady." The archer said with a slight smile. "I was merely-"

"Cut the crap Ruffles, or Frederick will do it again."

Virion's mouth shut faster than a child at a dentist.

"Damn right! If you try-"

"So this is Ylisstol! The capital!" Robin said abruptly, cutting Sully off.

Chrom nodded and said, "Thank Gods, the quake was limited to the forest."

"The monsters we saw don't seem to here either. Milord. We must report the incident to your elder sister, the Exalt."

Robin noted, "Wait, Chrom. If your sister is the Exalt then..."

Frederick smiled in a ghastly way. Well, it wasn't exactly ghastly, it actually looked fairly normal. It was only strange because it was Frederick. "He is the prince of the realm, and Lissa is the princess."

Luso groaned as he stood up. "So we've been traveling with royalty the entire time?"

"Milord!" Robin cried out. "I apologize for my dreadful manners!"

"Please Robin, I dislike those fancy titles. Just Chrom." The prince said. "Lets just go inside."

...

"The Exalt has come to see us! The Exalt has come to see us!"

"I think we came at a bad time." Luso muttered. "I can't see a thing through this crowd." And he had a point! It was a huge gathering with thousands of villagers and city dwellers hustled about a single person and her guards.

"I can't see anything either. Bend over Luso."

"Huh? Alright but why-"

Robin leaped onto Luso's back giving him a vantage point. "Hey! I can see the Exalt!"

"Hey!" The mercenary whirled around as fast as he could in an attempt to throw Robin off. The tactician flew through the air and slammed headfirst into a random villager.

"What in the name of Grima's smallclothes was that for?!"

"Luso, Robin, back up and wait until she goes into the palace." Chrom said with a sigh.

"But then we can't see the Exalt!" Luso whined. "This might be my only chance to see an actual queen in person!"

"If you feel so strongly about it we can visit the palace. Just back up!" Chrom said with a hiss. "I don't want to be noticed by your antics!"

"I do not think that we should trust them to that extent milord." Frederick grumbled. "Perhaps we could give a description inste-"

"Stop it Frederick!" Chrom shouted while waving his arm around. The dark brown traveling cloak he wore fell off shoulders. "I'm sick and tired of-"

The villagers started to murmur amongst themselves, as they watched the prince.

"Isn't that prince Chrom?"

"He commands the Shepherds, is handsome, and is of Royal blood! Isn't he dreamy?"

"I can't forget how he fought off those bandits that were attacking out village. That swordsmanship! That skill!"

"Marry me Chrom!"

The villagers slowly started to encircle the Ylissian prince and the small group that traveled with him.

"Um..." Robin said softly. "Run?"

"To the palace!"

They took off running, dust clouds were the only piece of evidence that were even there.

Did that stop the villagers? The fact their idol ran for his life? Hell no! They started to chase after the fleeing prince with outstretched arms.

"Robin! Luso! This is all your FAAAUUULLLT!" Prince Chrom shouted as he dodged the ensnaring grasps of an amorous village girl.

"How is this our fault! You were the one who took of your own god damn cloak! Jesus Christ!" Luso shrieked back, while dodging the tackle of a village man. "Why are they going for me too! Take Chrom, not me!"

"If we manage to take one of you! Chrom will stay behind!" The villager responded.

"Also, mysteriously, everyone in the Shepherds is sexy." One of the more perverted villagers remarked. "If we can't get the main course, why not the side?"

"I think I see the princess!"

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

"Juke around that building! The crowd is gathering to ambush us at those alleyways!" Robin quickly ordered while dodging a yellow haired maiden.

"Help me!" Virion shouted in vain as a group of villagers grasped him and sucked him into the crowd. The archest of archers stoically said just before succumbing to the crowd, "I cannot allow the final curtain to fall...and inflict such grief- Wait! Where are you going?"

Ignoring him completely, Luso and the rest of the shepherds continued to run to the palace. As the gates shut, Luso turned around and said . "Goodbye Virion. We hardly knew ye"

With that said, Chrom and the rest walked slowly into the palace.

Luso had never been in anything like it. Apparently neither did Robin. The two looked at the countless artworks and sculptures in wonder as they walked through the halls. One particular painting caught Luso's eye, causing him to stop to examine it. The picture, titled the "War of Shadows" depicted a hero holding a thin rapier, fighting against a dragon six times his size. But what fascinated Luso was not the hero, who looked like Chrom only more feminine, but the person standing behind him. Just behind the blue haired knight was a hooded man, who carried an iron sword in battle. That second hero had the same face and the same hair as Robin. It was quite eerie.

"Are you interested in the painting of Marth and the Second Coming of Medeus?"

Luso whirled around and came face to face with a blonde woman wearing a set of golden armor. "You scared me!"

"Did you come with Chrom? I noticed that he just left this room."

The mercenary fidgeted and adjusted his armor."Yes, I'm Luso, a new recruit for the Shepherds. Do you mind taking a few steps back?"

"Why?"

Luso's face flushed slightly as he said "Let's say you are very attractive and a bit too close."

The girl took two steps back and said. "Is this better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"The rest of your group is meeting with the Exalt, follow me, I'll show you where the Exalt's staying."

The lady turned around and started to stride quickly through the palace, so fast that Luso had to jog to keep up.

In between strides the mercenary asked. "So what's your name?"

"I'm not interested."

"Just because I'm asking for your name doesn't mean that I want to date you!"

The girl turned around, and gave Luso a strange look. The mercenary instantly regretted saying anything. "Not that I wouldn't or anything." Luso said while slowly taking a few steps back.

"It's Philia, the Exalt is in this room." Philia smirked and rapped on the door. Luso opened the door just a crack to overhear...

" Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Philia eyes widened and she promptly burst into the room, causing one of the double doors to become unhinged. Luso spun twice and landed on the floor, face first just before he was trampled. "My apologies, the Pegasus knights should have-"

"Your place was beside the Exalt, it is not a problem. This duty is for the Shepherds. We can handle the bandits. Speaking of the Shepherds it seems you brought Luso here." Chrom smiled and gripped his shoulder. "Although I would prefer if you got off him."

"Step off please." The mercenary pleaded.

Philia hopped off the prone man. After she did so, Luso slowly rose to his feet. After that particular ordeal, Luso decided to loop his arm around Robin and use him as a support. The tactician thought against it, still peeved at the earlier incident and pushed him onto the floor.

Chrom shook his head at the two men, and covered his face with his hand. Facepalm.

Luso had never been so humiliated before in his life, in front of a queen no less.

"These two jokers are Luso and Robin. They are the newest recruits to the Shepherds. They helped us fight against the bandits in Southtown."

Lady Emmeryn reached out a gentle hand and helped Luso back on his feet. Her slight smile made Luso instantly less angry at Robin. To say this woman was charismatic was an understatement, Emmeryn was an angel. It was almost enough for Luso to forget Philia was staring at him the entire time.

"It seems that Ylisse owes both of you a debt of gratitude."

"Milady Emmeryn-" Frederick said. "It is my opinion that we should not trust them utterly. They could be-" The knight turned to face Robin, "Plegian spies-" then turned to face Luso "Brigands themselves."

"Yet Chrom trusted them enough to be brought into the palace." Emmeryn said, while patting Luso's head.

"Yes but-"

"If my brother trusts them, so will I. But thank you for your wariness, everyone needs a person to be on constant alert."

"Milady." Robin, Luso, and Frederick said simultaneously. Emmeryn only smiled at their response.

"Chrom, Frederick, we need to discuss the new threat you mentioned. For the new recruits, maybe Philia could show them around the city?"

Luso's eyes flicked over to Philia. The Pegasus knight stared back at him blankly. But he was entranced by the lady's crimson eyes. What kind of gene combinations did it make to get someone with red eyes? Well Chrom did have blue hair, but still... If Philia had kids, would they have red eyes also? The mercenary slapped himself to stop daydreaming.

"Or Emm, I could show them where they are staying! The barracks of the Shepherds!" Lissa said while hopping up and down.

"Err, I think I will go with Phi-" then the mercenary stopped midsentence. It seemed almost criminal to reject the bubbly princess. "Fine, let's go to the barracks. Are you coming Robin?"

The tactician smiled and nodded.


	10. Meet The Shepherds Part One

**The next few chapters are really going to be shorter and more light hearted. This will be more of a flashes of events type of writing. Don't worry, everything will be back to normal in three chapters.**

**Anyways, I do not own anything, Everything belongs to intelligent systems.**

**If any of you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to make them. Also Question from the Author. Is Luso a Sue? Please answer below in the review section. **

**I hope you enjoy the Butterfly effect. **

* * *

"This is the barracks! Your new home!" Lissa said with flowery cheer. "I'll go find everyone to introduce you!"

Luso and Robin looked at the wooden table in the center of the room and dropped everything on top of it. That included themselves, as they slumped down on top of the table in exhaustion and blankly stared at the wall paper.

"So Luso, what do you think the shepherds are like?"

The mercenary sighed and fiddled around with the guard of his iron sword. "Everyone is probably like Frederick and Sully. Focused, strong, disciplined, and seriou-"

"Hey! I heard that we got new students! Old-Teach is in the class! Who's up for a private session!" A hardy, yellow haired warrior bellowed as he strode into the room. The brawny man raised an iron axe in the air and swung it three times- smashing a vase- in a demonstration. "Come on! It's Vaike time!"  
A lady with far too much make up rushed in brandishing an umbrella. "How uncouth! If you serve under the prince of all Ylisse, you must be less loud and impertinent!"  
A green haired man drowsily wandered out of the kitchen. He said with a smile, "I learned that I can eat while sleeping! Success!"  
Meanwhile a lady with red hair was speaking to a young boy down the hall. "I believe that if we utilize a lever and a heavy counter weight to launch you into the air while you wore a device utilized to increase air resistance? We could collect information about how much further you go with it attached! We could make a breakthrough in aerodynamics! It would be a fine datum to add to my analysis Ricken. It is my belief you should do it."

The boy only retorted snarkily. "I don't think so Miriel. That's just a roundabout way of saying you'll fling me at Southtown using Ylisse's trebuchets with a kite taped on my back. I'm not doing it."

"If you agree to this Ricken, I will give you a concoction that will aid in your physical development. I am aware of the fact that you are apprehensive about the fact you are vertically challenged. The potion will aid you in your growth." Miriel said in an utter monotone. "This is an ultimatum. Take it or leave it."

Ricken's eyes twitched at the prospect. "Fine! I'll do it!"

The young mage stormed off while the elder magician left the barracks to go to the market in order to obtain a beaker of fresh milk.

While Luso and Robin looked at each other in bewilderment, the door right behind them opened suddenly. Lissa burst into the room dragging a grey haired, female knight. The lady immediately tripped causing her lance to fly through the air, impaling the wall directly next to Luso's head. She blushed in embarrassment and shook her head tearfully. "I'm sorry! Ugh, I always screw up."

"I take that all back Robin." The mercenary said while trembling in fear. "I take it all back."  
"Take what back Luso?" Lissa chirped. "Anyways, it looks like almost everyone is here. We can start, and Miriel can introduce herself later."  
Luso sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Here comes the Vaike!"  
"Argh!"  
Luso ran away from the warrior as he chased the mercenary around with his axe. This was so damn unfair.

"Get away from me!" The boy shouted as he waved his wooden sword. It flew forward and smashed into Vaike's arm. The sound it made, a dull thud, indicated that it was a direct hit. Unfortunately the strike had no effect on "teach" as he brought his iron axe back to smash him to pieces.

Luso slid his left foot back to exit Vaike's range and thanked his lucky stars that this teacher had taught him to always hit with the tip of the sword. Especially because the axe nicked the edge of his armor and tore off a metal plate. Any closer and that would have hit him, Luso through with a shiver. Why did Robin think that a fight was the best way to introduce him to the damn shepherds? And if he was doing so, why did the other guy not have to use a wooden weapon either?

"Axe!" Robin shouted, drawing his attention back to the fight. There was a flash of grey as the tool used normally for woodcutting shased into the mercenary.

His mind reeled with pain as the iron axe smashed into Luso's left arm. The boy collapsed on the ground, thrown a good threw feet from the impact alone.

"Maribelle!" The tactician cried. "Go heal Luso. I need this to see how well you can use that stave."

The noble turned up her nose, and bit her lip. "Hmph!" She walked over to Luso daintily and slowly raised her staff. His wounds rapidly knit together and scar tissue enveloped and surrounded the injury. It itched like crazy, and felt weird, yet it was no longer bleeding. Hurray! Then a horrible thought came to the mercenary's mind.  
"Robin..." The boy said menacingly.  
"What is it Luso?" The tactician said while jotting notes down on a piece of paper.  
"Was the reason why you had Vaike not use a training weapon, because you wanted to test Maribelle's healing abilities?"

Son of a bitch.  
Luso grabbed a wooden sword off the training area rack. "Hey Robin! Now that the group saw what I can do with a sword, why not show them what you can do?"  
The tactician took a few steps back, and said nervously. "I'm not sure about this. I am much better with a tome them with a sword."  
The mercenary hurled the second wooden sword at the tactician smacking him square in the forehead. While the tactician was rubbing his head, Luso started to charge directly at Robin, sword in hand.

"Here I come!"

* * *

**_ -Two Hours Later-_**

* * *

The shepherds staggered back into the barracks, almost everyone of them tired and sweaty. The first few sparring matches pumped the rest of the group up, causing them to start an outbreak of one on one battles. Even Lissa, the healer did some strength training. The only person who had no bruises at the end of the day was Maribelle, who simply drank tea for the entire time.  
Luso and Robin slumped down in a pair of particularly plush chairs in the kitchen, both of then wincing from various bruises that were too minor to request a heal for.  
"We are going to die tommorow, muscle burn and bruises hurt you the most the next day. When do you think were going to have dinner?"  
"I don't know. On the subject through, I heard that we rotate shifts on chores like cooking."  
Luso groaned and leaned back into the small couch. "Ugh, who's cooking today?" Robin closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. "I think it's Sully. She'll start when she gets back I suppose."

Suddenly Vaike, Stahl, and a very battered looking Ricken burst into the room. They swarmed the pantry, snatching away the remaining loafs of bread and the last hard pieces of cured meat. Ricken was fast, snatching away a piece of bread and dashing off, leaving Stahl and Vaike to fight over the remains. Vaike pushed Stahl against the wall, knocking the poor man out before escaping with his prize.  
Maribelle rushed into the room grimly said. "For shame. They can't plan ahead and have to get hurt. Lissa and I are having tea and snacks. Hmph! You should be honored that I bother Stahl."

The lady raised a heal staff, and the viridian knight slowly roused from his sleep. Maribelle turned stiffly and left the room to practise the violin.  
Stahl groaned as he saw there was no edible food left in the pantry. He grabbed a bag of flour and left chewing the ground wheat.  
As Luso and Robin stared at the green haired man, the door to the kitchen burst open and Sully stormed into the room with a wry smile.  
"Alright, everyone out of the kitchen. It's time to cook. I'll get it right."


	11. Meet The Shepherds Part Two

**The general idea of this chapter came from Gintama. The execution and gags are made by me.**

**The Usual Disclaimer still applies.**

**I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Intelligent Systems.**

**Edit-Sorry, I posted the wrong version of this chapter. This is the correct version.**

* * *

There is a rule of thumb about food and digestion. Any time your feces is roughly the consistency of a smoothie, there is a problem with the food. If it's as hard as a rock, it's your digestion as well as a possible lack of fiber. If it switches between the two four times in under fifteen seconds, then it's anything goes.

In the case of which the food comes out the other end, in the same condition as it was when it entered because the body refuses to commit suicide through a silly thing like digestion, that's when you know it was Sully's cooking.

"Sweet shuffle boarding Christ on a Unicycle!" Luso swore. "What kind of stew was that?"  
Robin grunted in the next bathroom stall. "If I knew it would be like this, I would have eaten the flour like Stahl."  
"Move! Move!" A refined voice cried out. The door to the toilet slammed open, and the archest of archers joined the tactician and mercenary.  
Robin muttered sympathetically. "So Virion, you too huh?"  
"By Naga! I never expected that stew to be... Like that. My most noble tongue has never been defiled in such a way."  
Luso groaned as his stomach cramped. The excruciating pain made him realize what a girl must feel like on her time of month. In actuality it was not on the same level as a period.  
It was four times worse.  
In between cramps and screams, Luso managed to retort grimly.  
"Your most noble arse is going to be treated the same- OH GOD IN HEAVEN!"  
After forty minutes of evacuating their bowels, eventually the three newcomer's stomachs stopped cramping like they were giving birth. It would have been far easier if Sully chopped the vegetables more than twice before throwing them in the pot.  
Fucking Carrots.  
That's when they came upon an even more distressing situation.  
"Does either one of you have moss, paper, or something to wipe with?"

"..."

"..."  
"I'll take that as a no." Robin said softly. "Then we have to wait until someone comes and gets us. If someone passes by we can shout for them to bring us something. All we have to be is patient."  
The bathroom was completely silent, as the three men waited for ten minutes.  
"I can't take this! Someone has to go and search for something!" Luso shouted angrily.  
"Even if you clenched tighter then a wyvern grips its prey, because of Sully's stew, it will still soil your robes. Just be patient."  
"How vulgar! Please, let us not speak if we do not have a solution."  
Robin paused to think, then asked. "Virion, don't you wear a bib?"  
"It is a cravat, the peak of noble clothing. Wait- you can't be serious."  
"It's a piece of cloth Virion, you can use it in that manner perfectly well."  
The archer recoiled in horror, and clenched his fist. He shot back, "What about you Robin? Don't you have a spell tome?"  
"It serves a purpose in battle! I need it to kill things! Your croissant or whatever it is a fashion statement that can be grabbed in battle! Not to mention if looks completely silly!"  
"My Cravat, is made of the finest silks and is worth more than three of your spell tomes."  
Sick and tired of all the arguing Luso looked down for a few seconds. He balled his left hand into a fist and clenched it tightly, steeling himself for what would come next.  
"Hey Robin, Virion, you know why god made humans with two hands right?"  
"Wait Luso, what are you suggesting?"  
The tactician and the archer paled when they heard footsteps leaving the bathroom.  
Unfortunately for the Mercenary, on his way to the river to wash off the filth, he chanced a meeting with Maribelle.  
Hilarity ensued, mixed with a hint of umbrella-fu, a three inch long mouse(tail, and tale of why it was there is not included), a stick of rancid butter, and a spork.  
Unfortunately for Robin and Virion, Luso was not able to come back with toilet paper/moss as he was lying face down in a nearby stream, emotionally broken in a manner which could be described both as disturbing and hilarious.  
The emotional state of the mouse was completely terrified.

All that really meant was that Robin and Virion still didn't have anything to use.  
Luckily the obscene amount of violence caused a few shepherds to rush past to see the commotion.  
One of them, Lissa, dropped a pile of leaves just out of the bathroom doors as she left to get her heal staff.  
In, Robin's opinion, it was an opportunity far too good to let go.

Robin whipped out his bronze sword and dragged the leaves into the stalls.  
Unfortunately for both him and Virion, Lissa planned to use those leaves for pranking. In other wards they wiped their asses with poison sumac.  
Bad luck Robin.

* * *

_Several hours later_

* * *

"This can't be real." Luso muttered softly.

He was cornered, his left arm more shattered bone and strings of flesh. Impaled on a corpse, his Iron sword lay chipped and broken. It would not block another strike, and even if it could, he would not be able to reach it in time.  
A devilish screech tore through his ears as his adversary raised a knife to strike, it's silver blade polished till it gleamed under the light of even a crescent moon.  
Luso flailed desperately at his attacker with his scratched and rusted shield, each hit driving it back a few feet. But the end was inevitable.  
The mercenary screamed as his life blood poured out of his body.  
Although the boy had several nightmares before, this was the first time he had dreamed of giant carrots with weapons.  
The coldness of death settled in Luso as he saw the monstrous carrot wrap around his body with roots and slowly dismember his body.  
When it surrounded his body, the carrot shifted forms turning into a monstrosity of flesh and bone.  
His corpse started to glow a dark blue, as the roots wrapped around his neck, and thighs.  
As his body was shattered and broken, he saw the faces of the bandits he killed. Every time a bone that snapped, every time his body was penetrated he saw a face.  
The Aum crystal in the mercenary's body started to glow. The crystal burst, reforming the man's body with a haze of dark blue light.

* * *

"I am never ever eating Sully's cooking ever again."  
Luso said as he stumbled out of bed. This was the first time food caused a hallucination and a nightmare not directly after being consumed.  
If it wasn't the food, then his subconscious was screwed up. What horrors lurked in Matthew's mind if it made him dream of murderous carrots?  
Luckily, other than the stomach problems and the nightmare, his body had no other adverse reactions.  
"His body"  
Luso chuckled, it had only been two days and he already thought of it as his own.

He was a thief. A bandit of both a body and life. He robbed Matt of his body, and the lives of the dead man's friends. No wonder he was having nightmares.

"I need to stop thinking that kind of stuff. Its seriously creepy. Please tell me I am not going insane or Emo."

The room was silent for a few minutes.

The boy looked down at the bed he was lying in and started to question why he said that kind of statement out loud. What did he expect, Philia, Robin, Chrom, or even god Forbid, Frederick to appear and tell him he wasn't insane?

Luso shivered slightly and backed away from the bed. Knowing the law of comedy, the moment he thought that kind of statement, someone would appear just as he was going to fall asleep, and whisper quietly into his ear that he wasn't insane.

A gruff voice whispered into his ear. "If you are worried about your sanity, I must remind you a sound body equals a sound mind. Join Frederick's fitness hour. I will train you for FIVE hours worth of other trainers in under ten minutes!"

Completely terrified, Luso ran the hell away from the origin of the sound. It was Frederick. He had good reason to be scared, because that man could not be reasoned with. It was goddamn Frederick.

Luso ran straight into a wall. More specifically a wall with curtains. Or rather not a wall at all but a window.

_**"EYAH! What the Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"**_

In hindsight building an infirmary on the second story was not a smart idea.

Lissa popped out from behind the door and snorted. "Oh Naga. I regret saying that now."


	12. Chapter 12

Maribelle had a fit over those rose bushes.  
Luso personally had no clue why.  
She didn't even notice the boy was there until Chrom and Frederick came back and found him lying buried head first into one with a very bruised ego.  
Needless to say, the battle between the great knight and the thorns would be one which would be recorded into the annals of history.  
After Luso was thrown into the meeting room and Frederick announced that all the Shepherds were present, Chrom started to talk about a new mission to a place called Ferox.  
Robin had questioned about the mysterious nation and was told by Sumia that it was a " A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."  
Personally, Luso was more occupied with wiping the blood off his arms. He would need to find out what kind of fertilizer was used on those roses.  
With those kinds of thorns it probably was the blood of virgins.  
The journey north would start at dawn, and they would trek a path commonly called the northroad5.  
Although it was a simple diplomatic mission, they were to bring full arms and armor. Who knew when bandits would appear?  
So the rest of the day was spent moping around and packing.  
For Luso, that meant trying to figure out how to get away with the least amount of items in his pack without Frederick giving him the evil eye.  
It also meant searching for things to do. As this era sadly did not have the internet, he had a lot more free time.  
He had heard a violin somewhere, so maybe that was a place to start.  
Hey, at least he knew how to do something!  
Unfortunately the moment he left his room to find the musical instrument he was swept into a monstrosity.  
Luso was tricked into a cunning trap. A promise, that turned out to be something that would cause even the bravest of men to flee in terror.  
The young mercenary looked into the eyes of death himself(again!) and saw the true face of horror.  
The face was smooth youthful, and topped with a set of curly brown hair.  
The death of the body was a man in a businessman. The face of death of the heart and soul was Frederick.

_  
"Wake up. Luso, Wake up! It is almost time for marching." Chrom said with a frown.  
The mercenary was in his bunk, asleep with his eyes curiously still open. The unfocused irises gazed continuously at a horror it had witnessed.  
The prince reached out and touched the mercenary's shoulder and shook him gently. The boy still didn't respond and instead started to twitch in his sleep.  
Luso rolled over and started to do pushups -while still sleeping-.  
"For the love of-"  
Chrom took two steps back then kicked the bed, causing the entire wooden frame to collapse.  
While the wanton destruction of the bed was spectacular and completely accidental -as the kick was only supposed to shock Luso into waking up- it had the intended effect.  
"EYAAHH! Frederick, don't eat me, I don't taste any good! I'm too stringy and don't have that much meat! I swear to god I taste like bear!"  
"What kind of dreams are you having?" Chrom said with a scowl. He tugged at Luso's hands and tried to peel them off his shoulder. "And stop clinging to me!"  
Luso blinked a few times, and stopped shivering. "Oh, It's you. Sorry."  
"It's time to march Luso. Get your pack, and start walking."

Being a risen chief was strange. Most risen had no sense of self, no being, no mind or soul.  
But the chiefs were different. In order to command their pack and to keep them in order, the chiefs had some degree of intelligence. The chiefs was by no means genii but it could remember certain things, like the faces of two puny meat bags who hid themselves up in a cave and butchered its entire pack save for five members.  
Worst of all right when his pack has almost finished them, a third meatbag in a mask came and wiped out his forces.  
The fiend!  
The memory alone infuriated the risen chief. What infuriated it even more was those two damn humans were standing right in front of him. And they had an army behind them. The risen chief knew that attacking was stupid. It was outnumbered, and the enemy had a knight with a silver lance. But at this point the risen chief didn't even give a damn.  
It was going to attack.  
In roughly ten minutes, the risen chief's forces was scattered, broken, defiled and looted.  
Frederick liked his new iron sword.

* * *

**Very Short Chapter right? Well anyways, I am not really satisfied with this story. Don't worry, anybody who actually reads this. It will be rewritten. The chapters will be lengthened to at least 3000 words per, and I will fix Spelling and Grammar errors. Hopefully. **

**The basic plot will remain the same, but it will hopefully be executed better. **

**If you have any suggestions for its rewrite, feel free to post it in a pm, or a review. Anon reviews are set on, so even if you have no account, you can review all you want. **

**If there is no suggestions, then this will probably be called butterfly effect redux or something. **


End file.
